Lips of an Angel
by wa1kchesterdixon
Summary: Dean's twin sister gets Marked by a Tracker and is forced to go to the House of Night in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Little do the Winchesters know how much their lives will turn.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warnings of the story:_ **Language, Spoilers, Violence, Sexual Content (later)  
_**Set in Season 9 **_**Supernatural**_** and Marked of **_**House of Night****  
_**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, except for my Original Character: Angel Winchester.  
Sam isn't with them, he went on his own, deciding that Dean's lies were too much.  
_**Ships:** _Kalongel (KalonaxAngel) [the one i'm planning out; the others are just impulse and spontaneous]

** = changed

* * *

Angel was taking down a vampire when she spotted the creepy, Death look-alike. She paused in her actions, her emerald eyes narrowing in on the creepy guy.  
"Angel! Watch out!" Dean called out.  
The huntress ducked just as Dean swung his machete with a grunt, cutting off the head of the vampire that was sneaking up behind her.  
Dean lowered the machete, then looked at his twin, "what the hell? What were you looking at?" he asked her.  
Angel pointed towards the guy behind Dean, "him" she answered.  
The hunter turned around, stepping back when he saw the creepy Death-guy, "who the hell are you?" he demanded.  
The man lifted his palm and a mark began to glow, "Angel Winchester! Night has chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night."  
Angel glanced at her twin, before looking back at the guy. Everything happened so fast that it took her a while to register the pain she felt as she crumpled to the floor.  
"Hey, asshole, what was that for?" Dean snapped, kneeling beside his sister, placing his hand on her arm.  
The hooded Death guy remained silent and instead, left.  
Dean huffed, then turned back to his sister and reached out, brushing her hair out of her face, revealing a sapphire blue crescent moon outline on her forehead. "What the hell?" Dean muttered. That thing clearly wasn't there a few seconds ago. As the hunter puzzled over the moon on his sister's forehead, she slowly began to stir.  
She moved a bit, a soft groan escaping her lips, her hand going to her forehead. She brushed her fingers over the tender spot where the mark was and winced as pain spread around her eyes. "Ah, shit" she cursed, then blinked, looking up at her brother. "What the hell just happened?" she asked him.  
He shrugged, "some dude did something to you. I'm not sure, but after he said whatever he said, you passed out and got this weird moon thingy" he explained.  
"Ugh, probably some witch" she said, then moved to sit up, a wave of vertigo and nausea washing over her. She held her hand to her head, groaning softly, "damn, this is gonna be a pain in my ass" she complained.  
Dean rose to his feet, then reached out and helped his sister. "Come on, let's get back to the bunker, maybe Sammy can-" he stopped mid-sentence. The twins glanced at each other, both knowing that it won't happen; Sam won't help them, simply because Sam was no longer there, and hasn't been for a good while. They both sighed, then left the barn and headed for the Impala.  
Dean drove back towards the bunker, glancing over at his sister every so often, making sure she didn't pass out on him again. Once they got to the bunker, Dean wasted no time pulling his sister inside, laying her on the couch before leaving to grab painkillers and a bottle of whiskey. He came back, then handed everything to his sister.  
Angel sat up, taking two pills before chasing them down with a large swig of whiskey, wincing at the burn, but she was used to it. She handed the bottle back to Dean, then laid back on the couch, "what are we gonna do, Dean?" she asked him as he went into the kitchen.  
"I'm not sure, our loyal geek-boy isn't here to help us figure it out" he said, coming back with an ice pack, handing it to her.  
She took it, placing it on her forehead, hissing a bit as the cold began to sting as the ice pack rested on her moon mark. "Do you think Cas would know?"  
"I don't know, Ang. He hasn't answered us in weeks." he said, sitting at the table, watching his sister.  
"Ugh, dammit." she complained, closing her eyes.  
"She has to leave to the House of Night" a voice suddenly said.  
The twins jumped, looking up to see Castiel standing at the couch Angel was on.  
"What the hell, Cas? Now you decide to pop up?" Angel asked.  
"I have been busy" he simply answered.  
Angel rolled her eyes as Dean spoke, "wait, whataya mean she has to leave to the House of Night? What the hell's a House of Night?"  
"It's a school for people like her. She has been Marked as one of their own, so she now has to attend their school" Castiel explained.  
"How do you know so much about this?" The huntress asked.  
"I do not know, i have just heard of it from one of the angel's charges" He answered her.  
"Where is this House of Night?" Dean asked.  
"The closest one is in Tulsa, Oklahoma" Castiel answered.  
Dean snorted, "oh yeah, that's close" he muttered sarcastically.  
"Dean, you have to take her immediately, she needs to be around adult Vampyres" Castiel urged.  
"why?" The twins chimed together.  
"Because she is a fledgling, she has to be with adults in order to survive. A fledgling cannot survive on their own, otherwise, her body will reject the Change and she will die"  
"What?!" They both exclaimed, two pairs of emerald eyes wide with shock and fear.  
Angel glanced at her brother, who shared an equal amount of panic.  
"Yes, you have to take her now" Castiel said.  
The twins shared another glance before Angel sighed, "you said it's in Tulsa, right?" she said, clearly defeated. She didn't want to go, but she also didn't want to die.  
Castiel nodded, "yes" he said. "I suggest you leave now" he said.  
She nodded, "okay" she responded, then slowly sat up, groaning at the pain that pounded in her skull. She held her hand to her head, sighing.  
Dean got up and went to help her up, supporting her with his arm around her back.  
Angel leaned on him, then walked with him to the Impala, careful not to walk too fast.  
Castiel followed them, watching to make sure Angel didn't collapse on them.  
Dean helped her into the passenger seat of the Impala, then got into the driver's seat while Castiel climbed into the backseat.  
"So, you know where it's at, Cas?" Dean asked as the engine started, the beautiful purr of his Baby's motor relaxing him.  
"Yes, I will direct you to it" the angel responded.  
The huntress in the passenger seat wasn't listening, instead, she was looking in the mirror of the visor, checking out the mark on her forehead...

* * *

Castiel directed Dean to the House of Night while Angel slept in the passenger seat, covered by Dean's leather jacket. Dean kept shooting worried glances towards his sister, but knew she was fine by the way she slept. Emerald eyes kept falling on the mark, confusion and worry etched into his brows. Why did this have to happen with his twin? Why did anything have to happen to his family?


	2. Chapter 2

**((Sorry if the chapter's crappy, i've been busy (.) ))**

* * *

Dean pulled up to the House of Night, his emerald eyes wide as he took in the sight, "this is a school?" he asked, glancing back at Castiel in the rear-view mirror.  
Castiel nodded, "you must take her inside and get her to the High Priestess" he said.  
The hunter nodded, then glanced over at his sister, who was still asleep. He reached over and gently shook her awake, "Angel" he said softly.  
She shifted in her seat, emerald eyes fluttering open before moving to Dean. "What is it?" she murmured sleepily.  
"We're here" He said.  
She sat up, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the House of Night, "holy crap" she breathed, then turned to her brother and Castiel, "This is where i'm going to school?" she asked.  
Dean nodded, "yeah, why couldn't dad send us to a school like this?" he said.  
She smiled, then slipped Dean's jacket off her body, folding it and laying it beside her.  
"Ready, Ang?" Dean asked her, a tone of reluctance in his voice.  
Angel sighed, before nodding, "yeah, i guess" she said, then opened the door with a sigh.  
Dean and Castiel got out of the car with her, then Dean watched as the huntress went to the trunk, pulling out her duffle bag.  
"Let's get this over with" she sighed, then after she shut the trunk. She was about to walk around the car when Castiel approached her and pressed his fingers to her forehead, just above her Mark.  
"What the hell?" she muttered, watching the angel pull away. "What did you just do?" she asked, noting the look of surprise in her twin's eyes. "What? What is it?"  
"He just changed you into a teenager again" Dean said, shifting his gaze the Castiel. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, just as confused as Angel.  
"That way she can blend in. All the students here are in their teenage years" Castiel explained.  
"Huh. That makes sense" Angel commented, then before things can get weirder, they began walking into the school.  
The trio walked through the lantern-lit stone hallways, curiosity and wonder glittering in their colored eyes.  
"Do you know where we're going?" Dean asked in a hushed tone after a while of walking.  
"Just follow me" Angel said as she walked ahead of the boys, not entirely sure how she knew where to go. Maybe it was instinct? She didn't know, but she also didn't question it. She continued walking, then they eventually came to a large, wooden door. She glanced back at her brother and Castiel before going to knock at the door, but as she rose her fist to knock, the door swung open.  
The hunters shared a look of confusion before a silky, sweet voice rang out to them.  
"Please, enter."  
Angel took a breath before walking in, finding herself in a vast office, an attractive, auburn-haired woman sitting at the desk. Dean and Castiel followed shortly after, flanking Angel on either side; Dean out of worry, and Castiel just to stand with her.  
"please, there is no need to worry. I mean no harm, I am Neferet, the High Priestess of this House of Night" she said sweetly, rising from her seat. She approached the hunters and reached out, grasping Angel's forearm, shaking her hand in the traditional Vampyre way, which left the Winchesters confused. "Welcome to the House of Night, Angel Winchester" she smiled warmly.  
"Um... thanks" Angel responded.  
Neferet looked behind Angel, "Thank you, Dean Winchester and Castiel, for bringing her safely"  
"What's going to happen with her?" Dean asked.  
"She will attend school here, will learn the ways of the fledglings and vampyres, and she will also complete the Change during her time here"  
"Will we ever get to see her again?" The hunter asked, disliking this more and more. He didn't want Angel to be on her own like this. Besides, he'll be alone in the bunker; Sam was gone, Kevin was dead and Castiel was rarely there.  
"Of course you can see her often, we do not restrict visitation, however, you will have to grow accustomed to the schedule we have. Vampyres and fledglings sleep during the day and are active at night" Neferet explained, but it didn't make the hunter feel any better.  
The High Priestess could feel the worry radiating off of Dean, so she spoke, "Dean, she has to remain here. I know you are uncomfortable about the idea of leaving her on her own, but it's necessary that she stays here. I am sorry, Dean. I do not wish to pull your sister away, but if she is not with adult vampyres, her body will reject the Change and she will die."  
"Can't i stay here with her? I don't feel comfortable leaving her in another state" He'd already lost Sammy, he didn't want to lose Angel next; the loss of his twin would push him over the edge.  
"Dean, i am afraid that cannot be allowed. You are human, Dean. This is a home for vampyres, it will be difficult for you if you were to live here. I am sorry, Dean. I would let you, but you are human. However, i will not stop you from visiting her." Neferet said, her fists clenching behind her back each time the word _human _left her lips.  
Dean sighed reluctantly, nodding.  
"Now, Angel. Since you are starting a new life, you have the chance to change your name. Of course, you don't have to. It's just an option" Neferet told the huntress.  
"Um... I'm good with my name" Angel responded.  
Neferet smiled and nodded, "okay, that is perfectly fine. I will have my Warrior accompany you to the girls dormitory"  
"Alright" Angel responded.  
"Just remain here while i go get him" The Vampyre said, then swept the room, her dark velvet dress flowing behind her as she walked away.  
Angel sighed, then sat in a chair, Dean taking the one beside her, Castiel moving to stand in front of the hunters.  
"What are we going to do?" Dean asked.  
Angel shrugged, "i guess we just deal with it" she said. She hated this as much as Dean did. She didn't want to be Marked, she didn't want to be a stupid vampyre, she didn't want to start a new, pointless life. This whole entire thing was going to be a waste of her time. Besides, she was hunter, she couldn't leave that behind for something like this. Even if she wanted to get out of being a hunter, it would never work, that much was obvious during the many times they each tried to leave. No matter how hard you worked at trying to quit being a hunter, the lifestyle always sucked you back in.  
Dean sighed, "Great" he muttered, then the trio looked up when the High Priestess walked in, followed by a man with a tattoo of a dragon on his face.  
"Whoa" The twins chimed, "cool" Dean trailed off.  
"Hello, i'm Dragon, i am the Sword Master of this school. I am here to accompany you to your dorm as well as get you situated with the House of Night" The man said.  
Angel nodded, "okay, thank you" she said, moving to get up.  
Dragon nodded as well, then moved towards the door.  
"Wait, can Dean come with me?" The huntress asked, glancing at her twin who was getting up as well.  
"I suppose he could" Dragon answered, then began walking.  
Dean followed Angel, Castiel and the Sword Master, the four of them walking through the stone, lantern-lit hallways.  
Dragon led the hunters and the angel throughout the campus, pointing everything out to the Winchester.  
_Winchester_. He repeated mentally. Her last name sounded so familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint why. He continued walked with the Winchesters and Castiel, showing them around.

After a while of walking, Dragon came across the dining hall. He turned back to Angel, capturing her bright jade eyes. "It's lunch, so the students are eating. Maybe you would like to join them before we head to your dorm room" he suggested.  
"Uh, sure" she answered, then watched as Dragon pushed the doors open, revealing a large dining room filled with students who had the same Marks as Angel, save for the one girl who had a filled-in Mark.  
"I'll be waiting out here until you're ready" Dragon said, then walked away.  
The Winchesters shared a glance, then they stepped into the dining room and headed towards the lunch line, Castiel trailing along behind them. "  
"This is so weird" Angel whispered to her brother as they went through the line.  
"Tell me about it. Just when you think you've seen it all, you really haven't" Dean responded, then once they got their food, they headed for an empty table with was next to the one the Vampyre girl was sitting at.

Zoey watched as the twins made their way towards the table next to her group's. It seemed very odd that someone like that girl would be Marked, but then again, Zoey herself was Marked differently. That didn't stop her from trying to figure it out.  
Zoey turned to her friends who were having a heavy conversation over who the hottest movie actor was. It was a tie between Leonardo DiCaprio and Johnny Depp. Zoey chose Leonardo with no hesitation, but then it started a war.  
"Hey, guys" She spoke, the seriousness in her voice stopping the debate mid-sentence.  
Her friend glanced at her, Stevie Rae and Damien with a curious gaze and the Twins with an annoyed face.  
"Check it out. We got a new student" Zoey stated, looking back over at the Winchesters and the trench-coated man, who were having a hushed, yet heated discussion.  
"Whoa! She's so pretty!" Stevie Rae stated in surprise.  
"But check out those boots on her. Seriously, that is just disgusting. They're so full of mud and who knows what else" Erin stated.  
"I know, Twin. Her outfit looks so cute, but those nasty boots ruin it" Shaunee chimed in.  
"Guys, stop. You shouldn't judge the way she dresses, maybe she's a hiker or something" Damien said.  
The Twins glared at Damien, but before they could start a cat-fight, Stevie Rae jumped in.  
"I'm gonna go say hi" she said, then got up and started walking over to the trio, her short, blonde curls bouncing with every step she took. "Hiya! I'm Stevie Rae!" She greeted perkily once she reached the table.  
Angel looked up and gave the girl a smile, "hey. I'm Angel" she answered, "and this is my brother, Dean, and our friend, Castiel" she said, pointing them out.  
Dean gave the girl a small wave, while Castiel gave her a small, quick nod.  
"Nice to meet ya. Did ya just get Marked today?" Stevie Rae asked curiously.  
Angel nodded, "yeah, this morning, actually" she answered.  
"Cool!" Stevie Rae beamed.  
Angel smiled, "yeah" she responded.  
"Do ya know who your roomie is?" Stevie Rae asked with curious blue eyes that reminded the hunters of Castiel, who sat beside them, watching the perky blonde.  
"Um, no. Am i supposed to have a roommate?" Angel asked. No one informed her that she was to have a roommate.  
"Yeah, everyone has a roomie" Stevie Rae answered.  
"Oh, well then i guess i'll ask" Angel said.  
Stevie Rae smiled, then gestured to the spot beside Angel, "mind if i sit with ya'll?" she asked.  
Angel nodded, "sure" she said, then scooted over to make room for the girl.  
Stevie Rae smiled again, then sat down beside the huntress, "so, what part of Oklahoma are ya from?" she asked.  
"Actually, i'm not. Me and Dean are from Lawrence, Kansas" Angel stated.  
"Ooh, so we're like, cousins or somethin'" Stevie Rae commented, "that's so cool" she added.  
Angel nodded.  
"Well, it was nice meetin' ya, Angel. Hope i see ya around" Stevie Rae said, then got up and walked over to her original group.  
The twins glanced at each other, then Angel shrugged before turning back to her food. She ate most of her food, then her and her brother got up and went to go throw their trash away. Castiel stood from the table, then joined the Winchesters when they began heading for the door. Once the doors shut behind them, the dining hall erupted into a flurry of whispers and gossip about the new girl.  
"She was really nice" Stevie Rae commented, turning to her friends.  
The group agreed, but Zoey was too busy trying to figure out why they looked so familiar. Before she could ponder further, Erik came to the table to say hi to Zoey.  
"Hey, Z" Erik greeted, leaning his hand on back of the chair that Shaunee was sitting on.  
"Hey Erik" Zoey greeted in return, giving him a smile.  
"I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight in watching a movie"  
"Um, sure. What movie?" Zoey asked, but her thoughts were elsewhere.  
"Whatever you want. Tonight is ladies choice" He smiled.  
"Um..." She paused, her curiosity about the new girl getting the best of her. "You know, that sounds really good, Erik, but uh, i need to help the new girl get used to being here" she said.  
"Oh, okay then. Maybe next time" He said.  
Zoey nodded, "for sure" she said, then watched him leave.  
"Zoey?! Are ya crazy? Why'd ya turn him down?" Stevie Rae asked.  
"Again, don't forget, again" Erin said.  
"Exactly, Twin" Shaunee agreed.  
"Look, i'm sorry, but i have this feeling about Angel. There's something about her" Zoey said.  
"It better be a damn good feeling, because you just turned down the world's hottest guy. _Again_." Shaunee said...


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchesters and Castiel met up outside the dining hall with Dragon, who nodded, then began walking towards the girls dormitory. He told Angel the rules about curfew and the time limit boys had when in the girls' dormitory.  
Once he got to the door, he glanced at her, then reached out and pulled the door open, revealing a group of girls and a few guys sitting in what seemed like a lounge.  
"Ladies, and the occasional men, i am here to welcome Angel Winchester to the House of Night. She was recently Marked this morning and will be joining you on your journey into transitioning into an adult Vampyre. Please make her feel welcome" Dragon stated, gave the Winchesters a nod, then left.  
Angel ignored the students and turned to her brother. She let out a deep breath, then spoke, "Well, this is it" she said, ending with a heavy sigh.  
Dean nodded, then pulled his sister into a tight hug, sighing out "i'll miss you, Angel. I really will" he said, holding her in his arms.  
She nodded, "i'll miss you too, Dean." she sighed, wrapping her arms around her brother.  
Dean was reluctant to let her go, but when he did pull away, his emerald eyes were bright with tears. "Stay safe, Angel" he told her.  
Angel nodded, "i will" she promised, then turned to Castiel and pulled the angel into a tight hug, inhaling the scent of his trenchcoat, "i'll miss you, Cas" she spoke softly.  
Castiel was surprised at the contact, but soon reacted and slid his arms around the huntress. "I will miss you as well, Angel" he responded.  
"Take care of Dean for me" she told him.  
The angel nodded, "i will" he promised, then the huntress pulled out of the angel's embrace, gazing up into his sapphire blue eyes, "i'll see you whenever you end up coming" she said.  
Dean gave her a hug one last time, then followed Castiel out the door.  
Angel sighed, then turned around and faced the gawking students. "So uh, which one of you is my roommate?" she asked.  
"She's already in her room. I can show you" One of the girls said, then she got up and began walking.  
Angel gripped her bag and followed the girl through the hallway leading into the dorms.  
"This one's Aphrodite's" The girl said, then gestured to the door to Aphrodite's room.  
The Winchester nodded, "okay, great, thanks" she said, then watched the girl walk away. Angel sighed, then opened the door, stepping into the room, surprised at how huge and luxurious it was. This definitely beats the motels her and her brothers often stayed in, however, it was no match for the bunker.  
Angel spotted an empty bed, so she crossed the room and put her bag down before beginning to rummage through it. She pulled out her blade and slipped it under her pillow, for precaution, then she took out a few containers of salt and patted down her jacket's inner pocket, feeling her flask of holy water and her pistol on the other side. She let out a breath, then went to each other the openings and poured a line of salt, careful not to put too much, then she began searching the room for hex bags, sulfur or who knows what other monster's been by. After she finished, she dumped her salt containers into her bag, tucked her pistol under her pillow as well, then zipped up her bag and pushed it under the bed. She let out a heavy sigh, then sat sown, emerald eyes scanning the room. Angel shoved her hands into her pockets, then shifted her gaze towards the door that opened, revealing a pretty, perfect blonde.  
The girl was taken aback when she saw the other sitting on the empty bed, then her icy blue eyes narrowed in on the huntress. "and just who the hell are you?" she sneered.  
"I'm Angel. Apparently, i'm your new roommate" Angel said, unfazed by the _Mean Girl _attitude. She was used to it, she's gone to so many schools and ran into so many bitchy blondes no thanks to her twin, so, she knew what to expect.  
"I see. Well, i'm Aphrodite and here's the deal, _Angel_." The girl said, her voice dripping with disdain, "You stay on your side of the room, i stay on mine, you stay out of my stuff and we won't have a problem" She said sweetly.  
Angel shrugged, "fine, you stay out of my stuff and i won't gank you" she responded nonchalantly.  
"Fine" Aphrodite shrugged in return, then sauntered over to her bed.  
The huntress laid back on her own bed, noticing that Aphrodite didn't comment on the salt. Maybe she didn't notice. She hoped she didn't, that way, she wouldn't have to explain why there was table salt in front of the doors and on the window sill.  
"Just so you know, don't get used to being the center of attention. You're just a new girl. After a few days, people won't even notice you anymore" Aphrodite spoke.  
"I don't care. I don't even wanna be here, so don't waste your breath, honey. I don't give a shit about this school, this Change, or petty, popular bitches like you" Angel responded calmly, not even sparing the girl a glance.  
Aphrodite gasped in shock at the words that left the hunter's mouth. "Excuse me?"  
This time, Angel looked over, "you heard me. I said i don't give a shit about anything, which includes you and your stupid, bitchy attitude. I'm only here because i'm forced to be here, otherwise, i'll die and i have too much shit on my plate to even worry about dying, so just shut up, stay out of my way and leave me the hell alone. I won't bother you, you don't bother me. It's just that simple" She said to the girl.  
"You have some nerve talking to me like that" Aphrodite said, rising from her bed.  
The Winchester rolled her eyes, "you obviously don't, considering you're letting some new girl walk all over you" she pointed out.  
Aphrodite growled, then lunged for Angel, but the huntress was up in a flash and had a fistful of Aphrodite's hair, yanking her head back, stopping her mid-strike.  
"Don't even try it. I don't need to be a stupid vampyre to take you down" Angel growled. "I've killed vampires before, i'm not afraid to do it again" she threatened, then released the girl and walked away.  
Aphrodite watched her in shock as she ran a hand through her hair, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she door slammed.


End file.
